Meant To Be
by Pandahhh
Summary: Isabella Carter is the oldest of five kids. That wasn't too big of a deal until her mother died and her father decided to live at work. Now, Isabella has to take care of her siblings and live a normal teenage life. It isn't too hard until one fateful night causes her to start talking to her longtime crush. Now she has to figure out her friendship with him, but could it be more?


**So I started a new story and I really like it. I'm still working on Changes but I wanted to get this up before I posted the next chapter for that. I really hope everyone enjoys it!**

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf, only my OCs.**

**Isabella's POV**

I woke up to my phone blaring in my ear. I jolted awake and scrambled around my room trying to find my phone so it didn't wake up the kids. Without even looking at the caller id, I answered it with a frustrated groan.

"Hello?" I said standing up to turn the light on.

"Hi Isabella," the sheriff's voice said to me.

"What did he do now?" I said with an exasperated sigh. I started to get dressed knowing I would have to go pick Jake up from one of his misadventures.

"I found him in the woods looking for a dead body," Sheriff Stilinski said with a sigh.

I sighed, "Okay, where do I need to get him from?"

"We are by the old Hale house," he said and I could finally hear the noise in the background of the phone call.

"I'm on my way," I said hanging up.

While I was on the phone, I had put a shirt on over my sports bra and had fixed my hair. I walked to Lizzie's room to make sure she was still asleep, which she was. I walked down the hall further to Max and Charlie's room where they were both sound asleep. I quietly walked down the hall and down the stairs. I quietly closed the door and raced to my car. I drove to where I expected the sheriff to be with my delinquent brother. I pulled up next to the sheriff's cruiser and saw my brother in the backseat. He smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and got out of my car. I saw the sheriff talking to someone else by the other cruisers. As I got closer, I saw that it was Stiles.

"Am I interrupting something?" I said when I got in ear shot of the two men.

Stiles looked flustered and waved awkwardly. His dad turned around and rolled his eyes at his son.

"Hello Isabella," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"Hi sheriff Stilinski," I said awkwardly, "Thank you for calling me, again."

"I'm not about to let him go to jail for something my own son was doing," he said with a slight laugh.

I looked past him at Stiles who was watching our conversation, "Did one of you at least find a dead body?"

He snorted, "Unfortunately or I guess fortunately depending on how you look at it, I mean I would say unfortunately but you could say fortunately…no we didn't."

His father sighed, "Let's go get Jake. Stiles, go home."

"See you tomorrow, Stiles," I said with a wave.

"Yeah, right. Tomorrow, school. Right…um…see you tomorrow," he rambled.

The sheriff and I walked over to his cruiser where my brother was still sitting in the back. He looked upset at himself but I could see that he wasn't handcuffed which I was relieved about. The sheriff opened the door and Jake moved to get out. I stopped him before he could though.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" he asked frustrated.

"I'll give you two a minute," the sheriff said.

"Thank you sheriff," I said. I looked pointedly at Jake.

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you for not taking me to the station."

"No problem," the sheriff said as he walked away.

"What the hell, Jake?" I screamed at him.

"Dude, lower your voice. You sound crazy," he said as he pushed past me, out of the cruiser and towards my car.

I huffed and got in the drivers side. I buckled and started the car. I looked at Jake expectantly but of course he wasn't going to talk to me first.

"Well, where are your partners in crime?" I asked as I pulled away from the side of the road.

"They didn't get caught," he grumbled.

"Why am I not surprised?" I groaned, "What were you even doing in the woods?"

"I was looking for a dead body," he mumbled.

I snorted, "I know you Jake and there was no way in hell that you were going to look for a dead body in the middle of the night. You can't even watch crime shows because you can't handle morgue scenes."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Ryan, Chris, and I were hanging out in the woods."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Smoking pot," he mumbled.

"Seriously? You promised you stopped, Jake!" I screeched.

"Well I did but then I started up again," he mumbled.

"You know the sheriff isn't going to let you off the hook every time you fuck up right?" I said trying to reason with him.

"What?" he asked in mock surprise, "They don't give an unlimited amount of free passes to kids whose moms die?"

I glared at him, "You have four other siblings who lost their mom too, ya know?"

"Whatever," he grumbled crossing his arms, his signature sign that he was annoyed with me.

"Seriously, you aren't even 15 yet and you have more marks on your record than most 30 year olds," I explained pushing forward.

"Fine, you want me to behave or something?" he shouted.

"Yes! I don't want to have to wake up in the middle of the night to pick you up from the police station or the forest preserve. You start high school tomorrow. You should be stressing about classes and girls, not getting high with your dumbass friends while the police have a search party!" I shouted back.

"That Stiles kid was actually looking for the dead body, not me!" he argued.

"He isn't my brother so I don't give a shit, Jake!" I shouted back, "This is the last time that I will not tell dad. You know what his threat was the last time he found out."

We both remembered vividly our father's threat when the principal of Beacon Hills Middle School found a switch blade in Jake's locker. He threatened to send him to boot camp. That was the first time he ever got in trouble. That was the week after mom died, a year ago today. He has been doing shit like this for the past year. I was on first name basis with the sheriff. I had more recent calls from him than from any of my actual friends, not that I had many. I was sick of being his mom, I already had to be the mom of three other kids that weren't mine.

"Fine, I promise. Starting tomorrow, I will behave," he said getting out of the car.

I sighed, "That's all I'm asking for."

We both went upstairs and to our respective rooms. I walked into my room and found Lizzie, Charlie, and Max sitting on my bed. They were all struggling to stay awake.

"Guys, what are you doing up?" I asked joining them on my bed.

"We heard you leave," Max explained.

"I heard you leave, so I went to wake up Max. Charlie was already awake when I walked into the room," Lizzie explained.

"Okay, well tomorrow is a big day for everyone so let's go back to bed," I said taking a half asleep Charlie from Lizzie.

"I know! I start third grade!" Lizzie yelled running to her room.

"I don't want to start school again. Middle school sucks," Max whined.

"Typical teenager," I mumbled. Max had recently turned 12 and it had been a rough time for everyone.

"I heard that," he sang as he went to his bed.

I smiled, I put Charlie into his bed and he opened his eyes.

"Iz," he said sleepily.

"Hey buddy," I said kissing his forehead.

"Is Jake otay?" he asked his eyes getting wide.

"He is fine. He is sleeping like you should be," I said with a smile.

"Otay, night night," he said curling into himself.

"Goodnight boys," I said leaving the room.

I went into my room and collapsed on my bed without even taking my shoes off. I was surprised when I woke up two hours later to my alarm. I was surprisingly well rested so I decided to start getting ready. I looked in the mirror and my hair looked like it always did. My dirty blonde hair was in ringlets but the recently dyed purple tips were what made me happy. I had gotten them dyed about a week prior and they still looked brand new. I loved it. It was so me yet so not me that it helped me with the whole finding myself thing.

I put on dark skinny jeans and a red, blue, and yellow plaid button up shirt. I slipped on my brown motorcycle boots and headed down the stairs. I started getting everything out for breakfast. Lizzie came barreling down the stairs shortly after. I looked up and saw that she had two outfits in her hands.

"What do I wear?! I don't have any cool clothes. Everyone is going to think I'm a loser!" she whined.

"Okay, take a breath. What kind of impression do you want to give?" I asked approaching her.

"I just want to look cool," she whined frowning.

"Then wear your red skinny jeans, your gray sweater, and your black boots," I said softly.

"That's perfect! Thanks Izzy!" she exclaimed running back upstairs.

I shook my head and went back to grabbing the boxes of cereal. I started to make coffee for myself. I got the bowls out and set them up on the counter. I turned around and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Charlie won't get out of bed," I heard Max say behind me.

I turned around and saw that he was all ready for school, "Are you excited?"

"To go back to school with a bunch of kids I hate? Not really," he groaned as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Have a positive attitude. It could be fun, you never know," I said moving towards the stairs.

When I got upstairs, I walked down the hallway to Charlie and Max's room. I passed my dad's room and quickly peeked through the open door. He wasn't home which meant that he had taken another shift at the hospital and wasn't going to be home until early evening. I groaned and headed further down the hallway. I went into the boys' room and saw Charlie sitting in his bed pouting.

"Hey buddy. You ready for today?" I asked sitting next to him.

"No," he said crossing his arms, "I don't wanna go."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Max says that middle school sucks and I don't want to go somewhere that sucks," he said pouting.

I laughed, "Charlie, you aren't going to middle school. You are going to preschool and then you are going to Mrs. Moore's house to hang out with Emily and Lucy."

His eyes got wide, "I'm not going to middle school?"

I shook my head, "Nope. So you ready to start the day?"

He nodded and climbed out of his bed. I got up and left the room. I went to check on Lizzie because I knew that she would take forever. Surprisingly, she was already downstairs arguing with Max. I groaned and ran down the stairs. Max and Lizzie were fighting over a box of cereal while Jake sat at the table behind them watching.

"Really? You couldn't have broken them up?" I asked Jake.

"Not my problem," he said eating his cereal.

"Guys!" I yelled. They stopped and turned to face me, "There is enough cereal for everyone. Eat your breakfast and finish getting ready for school. We can't be late on the first day."

They reluctantly separated. Max gave Lizzie the box of cereal and went upstairs to finish getting ready. Jake took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. Charlie came running down the stairs. He was wearing a bright red Spider-Man t-shirt and jean shorts. He ran over to Jake who picked him up and helped him get his shoes on. I finished getting ready myself. By the time I came back into the kitchen from getting my backpack out of the living room, everyone was ready to go.

"To the car," I said pointing to the door.

They all raced to the car but it was no point. As the second oldest, and the last to be dropped off, Jake rode shotgun. Charlie was only 4 so he still had a carseat. Lizzie might have been 8 but she was too small to not have a booster. That left Max to be in the middle, in most aspects of life, since he was 12, he was too old for a booster but he was the first one to get dropped off so he didn't get shotgun. They were all in their seats by the time I got to the car.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Beacon Hills Middle School. Max complained the whole time about how he wished he was in high school and how stupid his classmates were. Jake laughed at everything he said, probably agreeing with every word. Because we lived in town, it was a relatively short drive to all of the schools. We pulled into the parking lot and Max jumped out of the car. He ran over to a group of boys and high fived all of them. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Typical boy.

Next stop was Beacon Hills Elementary. Lizzie was being surprisingly quiet but when I looked in the rearview mirror, I realized why. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she had seen a ghost. I nudged Jake who looked mad at first but when I nodded my head in Lizzie's direction, he got my hint.

"So Liz, you excited for school?" he asked.

"No," she mumbled.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her again.

She was quiet for a moment, "What if people bring up mom?"

Jake looked at me with wide eyes. I looked back at him with probably the same expression. He was quiet for a moment and then shrugged.

"If anyone brings up mom, tell them that you miss her but you don't want to talk about it and if they bring it up again, tell a teacher," he said diplomatically.

"Okay. Thanks Jake," she said smiling now.

We had to park the car at the elementary school because it was Charlie's first day at any school and I had promised him that I would walk him into the class. Lizzie climbed out of the car and ran towards the building. I got out and helped Charlie get out of his seat. Jake stayed in the car which didn't surprise me cause the only kids he liked were the ones he was related to. I walked with Charlie into the building. We found his classroom and I went in with him to meet the teacher. She looked incredibly young so I assumed that she was new.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Carter. I'm Charlie Carter's older sister," I said introducing myself to the teacher.

"It's nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand, "Could your parents not come today?"

"Actually, our mom died last year and our dad had work this morning," I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just moved here and I haven't looked at all of the kids' files," she said sympathetically.

"It's okay," I shrugged it off, "I should warn you though, Charlie has four older siblings so he isn't very good with sharing. He gets kind of…aggressive I guess you would say, when he doesn't get his way. We have been working on it all summer and he has gotten a little bit better but I haven't really witnessed him interacting with kids his own age."

She looked surprised when I said this, probably because I changed the subject so quickly, but she nodded and said, "Thank you for telling me. It was very nice to meet you."

I nodded, "You too," I looked around the room for Charlie and I found him standing by a desk watching the other kids, "Bye Charlie!"

He looked up, startled, and ran over to me, "Bye Iz, have fun at school!"

I hugged him, "You too. I will see you at 3:30 sharp okay?"

He nodded and went back to his spot by the desks. I walked out of the classroom and back the same way I had come. I walked out the door and to the car where Jake was listening to angry rap music. I got in the drivers side and quickly turned the music down. He glared at me but didn't say anything. We rode in silence until he decided to break it.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. He knew that I believed him but I was not going to trust him until he proved that he was changing.

"I'm going to try out for Lacrosse again," he said catching my attention.

He was the star player in middle school but didn't play last year because of mom. I looked at him surprised.

"When are tryouts?" I asked.

"All this week. They start tonight," he explained.

"When did you decide this?" I asked not looking at him.

"I had been thinking about it but last night made me decide," I looked at him confused, "I want to clean up my act. You were right to yell at me. If I'm on the team, I can't smoke cause of drug tests, I can get my aggression out in a positive way, and I can be a part of something good."

I nodded, "I'm glad you thought about this."

"Do you think you could bring the kids to try outs after school today?" he asked quietly, "I want to show them what I can do. Maybe teach Max."

"Of course," I said with a smile.

Luckily we had just pulled into the parking lot. When I parked the car, Jake climbed out and headed toward the freshmen wing. I hesitated but then got out and headed toward my locker. I walked up to the building and passed all the kids in my class on the sides of the sidewalk. Everyone was saying hi to people that hadn't seen all summer but of course, no one was saying hi to me. After last year, I didn't have a lot of friends left. Taking care of four kids kind of take away from your free time. I used to be friends with Lydia and the popular crowd but not so much anymore. Danny and I were still close but I never forced him to hang out with me or anything. Lydia kind of hated me because of what happened with Jackson and Jackson, well he was just an asshole.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see that there was a person standing in the middle of the sidewalk. I crashed into them and hit my head on their head.

"Holy shit!" I mumbled grabbing my head.

"Oh my god, Isabella?" I hears a lovely voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Stiles, "Oh, hi Stiles."

"Are you okay?" he asked me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm –I'm fine," I stuttered.

"I like your hair," he said reaching out and touching the ends of my hair.

I blushed at the sudden contact. I was so surprised, I didn't expect him to be ballsy or anything like that. He seemed to misjudge my reaction as me disliking it which was the complete opposite. He pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that," he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"It's okay," I said with a slight laugh, "Did you get in any more trouble last night?"

"How do you know about last night?" Scott asked from behind him. I didn't even see him there and I suddenly felt embarrassed about my moment with Stiles.

"My delinquent brother was in the woods getting high but your dad assumed that he was looking for a dead body. He called me and I came to get Jake and interrupted Stiles getting lectured," I explained.

"Oh," Scott said surprised.

"You two are on the lacrosse team right?" I asked getting an idea.

Stiles snorted, "I mean we warm the bench but yeah. Why?"

"Jake is going to try out. He hasn't played in over a year," I said softly. I shook my head, "Anyway I was wondering if you guys could keep an eye out for him? It would really mean a lot to me if you would."

"Of course!" Stiles exclaimed, "I mean, yeah. We can do that."

"Great," I said with a smile, "I will see you guys later then."

"Yeah," Stiles said with a grin, "See ya later, Isabella."

"Later," Scott said.

I continued my walk to my locker. I cannot believe that after living in the same town my entire life, going to the same school as Stiles my whole life, I have talked to him more in the past 24 hours than ever before. I have always watched him from afar. My secret crush I guess you would say. Everyone knows that he is in love with Lydia though, ever since she moved here in third grade.

**Stiles' POV**

"Dude," I whispered to Scott as Isabella walked away from us. I watched her enter the building, she was walking like she was trying to hide herself. I never understood that about her. She is so beautiful and smart but she doesn't want anyone to know that.

"I can't believe you grabbed her hair," Scott said with a snort.

"Shut up," I grumbled as I started walking toward the school, "Why do you think she talked to us?"

"Well you stepped on her kind of," he joked.

"Not what I meant. She could have just kept going after I said sorry but she didn't. She talked to me last night too," I said dumbfounded.

"Dude, I thought you were going to get over her this year?" Scott reminded me.

I shook him off, "That was before she actually talked to me. And she smiled at me! Her genuine smile! Not even her pity smile!"

"You are obsessed," he said laughing as we walked into our English class.

I looked around the room and saw that Isabella was sitting in the second to last row, towards the middle. I looked at Scott and raised my eyebrows. He laughed but he got my message because he headed over to where she was sitting. He sat in the seat diagonally in front of her, leaving the desk in front of her wide open for me. I slid into the seat and turned around to face her.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said with a smile.

She smirked, "Well we all have to take sophomore English don't we?"

I gulped, "I mean yeah, I just meant that this class specifically."

"Stiles," she said and my name sounded so nice coming out of her mouth, "I was kidding. What other classes do you have?"

I smiled and handed her my schedule, "I doubt we have any classes together. You're in all AP classes right?"

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I'm in AP Chem and AP Calculus. How did you know that?"

I felt myself flush, "I must have heard it somewhere?"

She nodded, "Right. Well we have Econ, Bio, and lunch together."

"Really?" I asked excited. Maybe she would eat lunch with me and Scott, "That's awesome."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but we were unfortunately interrupted.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night. Before you can think of any scenarios, a suspect is already in custody so you can put all your attention on the syllabus in front of you," Mr. Lane said.

I turned to look at Scott with wide eyes. There was not a suspect in custody because they did not find the other half of the body yet. Scott just shrugged and then put his hands over his ears like something loud was going off. He looked around the room frantically. Suddenly, the door opened to the principal who lead in a new student. He introduced her as Allison Argent. I could tell that Scott was already smitten. The only seat left was behind Scott so she headed over to it. She sat down and Scott turned around to hand her a pen. I snorted, but in my head I thought that maybe this could be the year that we both get girlfriends.

**Isabella's POV**

I was at my locker at the end of the day trying to waste time before the kids were off. I had to go pick them up and then come back here for try outs. I did not want to drive that much because I don't enjoy driving. I groaned grabbing my books as I heard a ruckus next to me. I looked up and saw the new girl from my English class struggling with her locker.

"Need some help?" I offered.

Her head snapped up, "Yes, please!"

I walked down the two lockers to hers, "What's your combo?"

She handed me the slip of paper. I put the combo in and then punched the center and it popped open.

"Wow," she said looking at it in awe, "Thank you…"

"Isabella but you can call me Izzy," I said sticking out my hand.

"Hi Izzy, you sit next to me in English right?" she asked smiling.

"I do," I said going back to my locker, "How do you like Beacon Hills so far?"

"Well we just moved here a week ago so I haven't really gotten accustomed to it yet," she said grabbing her books.

"I understand. I've lived here my whole life and it still surprises me," I said with a snort.

"That's comforting," she said, "I think - ,"

"Oh my god! I love your jacket!" I recognized that voice anywhere. Lydia Martin.

"Oh, thank you," Allison said softly.

"Where did you get it?" she pushed.

"My mom used to be a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco," Allison explained.

"And you are my new best friend," Lydia said. I heard footsteps behind me. I carefully looked over my shoulder and saw Jackson and Lydia kissing. I inwardly groaned. I looked at Allison who looked like she was going to die and snorted.

"As I was saying," she continued to me, "I think that I will like it here."

Lydia saw that she was talking to someone else and pulled away from Jackson. She looked at me with anger in her eyes, "Oh. Hi Isabella."

"Hey Lydia," I said flatly.

"Are you going to the scrimmage?" she asked politely.

I scoffed, she knew I couldn't go but she felt like asking anyway, "Actually I am going. Jake is trying out this year."

Lydia's face softened for two seconds before it went back to her angry face, "Well then you must come to the party."

"You know I can't, Lydia," I said glaring.

"Scrimmage like football?" Allison asked innocently.

Jackson scoffed, "The sport here is lacrosse."

"Oh," Allison said softly.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was time for me to go. I didn't even say goodbye. I just closed my locker and walked away. If Allison wanted to be friends with them then that was fine with me but I wasn't going to join her.

"Bye Izzy!" Allison called after me.

I turned around and waved, "Bye Allison!"

I walked to the parking lot. I needed to get the kids and go to lacrosse try outs. I needed to focus on that part of my life. I got in my car and headed towards the middle school. I figured I should pick Max up first so he can talk to me about school. I got to the school and he was standing by the door with a bunch of boys. He came running to the car and waved goodbye to his friends.

"Hey Max," I said as he got in.

"Hey. Did you know that as a 7th grader, I can join the track team?" he asked excitedly.

"I did not know that," I said with a knowing smile.

"I want to join it!" he exclaimed.

"Good," I said with a smile.

"Where is Jake?" he asked looking around the car like he might be hidden in the backset or something.

"He is trying out for lacrosse and he wants you guys to go watch it," I explained as we pulled into the elementary school parking lot.

"Lacrosse? I love lacrosse!" Max said excited as Lizzie got in the car.

"What about lacrosse?" she asked as she got in her seat.

"Jake is trying out and we get to watch!" Max exclaimed.

"Yay! Cute lacrosse boys," Lizzie said with a giggle.

I laughed, "How was today Lizzie?"

Lizzie began to tell a long, detailed story about what happened for her today. She was getting so excited, using her hands. Max added comments here and there. We pulled into Mrs. Moore's driveway and I got out to go get Charlie. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Moore opened it. Mrs. Moore babysat all of us when we were younger. She stopped doing daycare after Lizzie was in first grade. Last year, when no one could be home for Charlie, she offered to babysit him until he was in first grade. It was a great help to me because it meant she picked him up from half day preschool and took care of him until I could pick him up. He also had fun at her house because she had two gigantic poodles name Emily and Lucy.

"Hi Isabella," she said with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Moore. Is he ready?" I asked.

Charlie came running out of the house with his backpack, "Let's go before the zombies get us!" he yelled as he pulled me to the car.

"Thank you!" I yelled back to Mrs. Moore.

"No problem sweetie!" she yelled back.

I got Charlie in the car and into his car seat. Lizzie was still telling Max about her day. I got in the drivers side and drove back to the high school. I heard Max explaining to Charlie where we were going and why. He cheered excitedly as we pulled into the parking lot.

I helped the kids out of the car and we started the trek towards the lacrosse field. I was carrying Charlie because he couldn't be trust to walk on his own in parking lots. He was playing with my hair and nuzzling my neck as we walked. We got to the field and walked onto the bleachers. Max and Lizzie wanted to sit close to the bottom so we could cheer Jake on and he could hear us. We sat on the row second from the bottom. The team had just gotten out of the locker rooms and were jogging and stretching.

"Look there's Jake!" Lizzie yelled.

"Go Jake!" Charlie screamed as he clapped.

I laughed, "Go Jacob!"

He turned to look at us and laughed. He waved over his head and continued running. Behind him, I saw Scott and Stiles looking at us. I waved to them and Stiles slowly raised his hand.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Lizzie whispered to me.

"No, he's just a friend," I said chuckling.

"HI IZZY'S BOYFRIEND!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs.

Stiles, who was running, looked over at us and tripped over his feet. I felt myself blushing as I put my hand over Charlie's mouth. How I was going to explain this one, I did not know.

**Stiles' POV**

I tried my hardest at try outs because for the first time, I wanted to impress someone. That someone being Isabella. I don't know why. After her brother yelled to me like that, I was flustered and frustrated, sexually and otherwise, all of tryouts. I went to the locker room and got changed into my normal clothes. I was done before Scott so I told him I would meet him at the Jeep. I walked out of the locker room, checking my phone.

"Good job out there," a sweet voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Isabella, "Oh, um thanks."

"No problem," she said smiling.

"You're cute," a little girl who looked similar to Isabella said.

"Um, thank you?" I said thrown off-guard.

"Lizzie, seriously?" a boy said from behind her.

"Max, Lizzie, knock it off," Isabella said sternly, "Sorry about them."

"No biggie, they are brother and sister. They fight all the time right?" I said awkwardly.

She nodded, "You'd - ,"

"You're Izzy's boyfriend!" a small boy said. I hadn't seen him standing next to her before but now that I saw him, he looked like an exact replica of Jake and Max.

"Charlie," Isabella said bending down to look at him.

"Isabella and I are just friends," I said quickly.

"Who the hell calls you Isabella?" Jake said laughing. He came walking out of the locker room with his usual stoner attire. How were they siblings?

"Um, Stiles," she said pointing at me.

"Oh, hey man," he said picking up Charlie.

"Hey," I said, "I should actually get going.

"See ya," Jake said walking away with the three younger kids.

Isabella followed after them but stopped when she was next to me. We started walking together to the parking lot. She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't.

"Do you not like when people call you Isabella?" I asked suddenly.

She laughed, "No, adults are just usually the only people who call me that. Them and Lydia."

"Oh," I said, "What does everyone else call you?"

"Well everyone, with the exception of Charlie, calls me Izzy. Charlie calls me Iz cause he can't exactly say Izzy without sounding like he has marbles in his mouth," she said shrugging.

"Well I guess I will call you Izzy then," I said as we reached her car.

"You can call me whatever you want," she said with a smirk as she got in her car.

Well my goal for this year of not falling more in love with Isabella Carter has gone down the drain. I'm more in love than I thought was possible.


End file.
